midknight duel
by swordmasterXERO
Summary: story of a duelist named Zack oc and the friends oc he meets and the things they will have to face like a soul looking for revenge and a trip to the monster world plez R
1. the upstart

Zack looked around him and he listened to the hordes of people cheering it was his first official tournament and he had already made it to the finals. His heart was pounding as he stared at the field his opponent had only one monster on his side a rouge doll (1600 atk), but he had three monsters on his side his three favorite monsters the gadget monsters (red, yellow, and green). "Well are you going to make a move or what ?" asked Zack's opponent Kyle ranger. "Oh yea sorry I kind of got wrapped up in all the excitement.", Zack laughed "so now I draw ha-ha and who would have guessed I would draw this card", Zack held in his hand "Road synchron" the card that would help end this duel. "so now I summon Road synchron to the field, but that's not all cause now it's time for a tune up Road synchron, Red gadget, Green gadget come together to make "Road warrior". So let's look at your life points, you only have 1400 left and I still have 2000. So Road warrior destroy his rouge doll and the last of his life points!" Road warrior dashed straight at Kyle ranger's monster and punched right through it straight into Kyle and his life points dropped down to zero and the holograms vanished.


	2. a rude and painful awakeing

"And the upstart has done it", yelled the announcer, "the new duelist who came from nowhere has won the duel tower tournament. He started like any other and made it all the way to the finals and won. Zack amech is the new champ and will be going to domino city for the nationals good luck you will need it."

"Zack, Zack, Zack," The crowd cheered as girls gathered all around Zack

"please one at a time lady's you can all get your picture with me and then we can talk alone" said Zack excitedly, then he heard a roar of anger

"**THEY CAN ALL WHAT?!" **said a mysteries voice** "WHY I OUGHT TO"** Zack realized that he was sleeping and what was worse was he was talking in his sleep he woke up just in time to see a fist flying straight for his face** POW**.

"**OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW**, what was that for Sonia?" he asked the girl who had just punched him while he held his face in his hands

"You slept in again a missed breakfast so I came to wake you up." she giggled Sonia was the same age as Zack which meant that she was 16 and a sophomore at duel academy. She stood by the door waiting for Zack she had long brown hair, that reached her lower back , and bright blue eyes she stood around 5ft2 and was quite skinny. Zack slowly got out of his bed and went to the bathroom where he combed his dirty blond hair and styled it in his usual manner meaning he ran his hands through it he kept his hair at medium length so he could always have that "I don't care" look about him he brushed his teeth and stared at his reflection his green eyes stared back at him"_good no marks_"he thought Zack knew that one day that dream would come. "so are you ready class is about to begin?" asked Sonia as Zack put on his Ra yellow jacket. Like Zack, Sonia was also in the Ra yellow dorm. they had met in freshmen year and had been good friends since.

"Yeah just let me grab my deck." said Zack as he walked to his desk he put his hand around his deck and looked at it Road warrior was on top the only warrior in his entire deck which consisted of machines. Out of all of the champs Zane Trusdale was his favorite, he even had a Cyber dragon just like him. He looked at Sonia who was by the door with her arms crossed and tapping her foot "funny how non of my room mates can wake me up since you decided to become my personal alarm clock huh." questioned Zack

"I have no idea what your talking about", said Sonia with a teasing smile, "but I do know that if we don't get to class before it starts in the next five minutes we are going to have detention during the night and then you really well need to sleep in",she raised her fist, "cause you will need to recover from the beat down that I'll give you got it!" Zack gulped

"SIR YES SIR" said Zack as he ran out of his dorm room laughing

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY**!!!!!**HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A MAN, YOU ARE SO IMMATURE" **she yelled as she chased after him  
three hours later:

"and those are just three cards that can stop a fusion summon......" Professor Arstring,the man who was giving the speech. Arstring was a man in about his late forties he was kind of pudgy he had black hair cut very short , stopped he looked up towards Zack who was more or less listening. He was more focused on going to the card shop after class. "Mr. Amech would you care to tell class a card that could stop a fusion?" he said with a smile.

"huh oh ah yeah sure", Zack said , "how about the trap card "non fusion machine" that's a good one eh Arstring" said Zach with a big smile on his face. Arstring hated it when Zack did not call him professor like the other students. Everyone swore they could see vains popping out of Arstring's head but then he just stood there calmly and said

"good work I would expect nothing less from the school's "slacker king", Zack hated that name but he never showed it, he was called the slacker king because he never really did his homework or classwork but he passed every test with. The teachers all knew he was smart but he never really tried, except for when he dueled he always put his all into dueling. Just then the video screen behind professor Arstring lit up and showed the face of the chancellor.

"well students we are halfway through the year and in two weeks the school will be having it's midterm exams you will all be matched up against other students and be graded on your performance.", said the chancellor in a booming voice, "the matchings and times will be posted in the main commons of all the dorms so make sure that you all look over it so that you all know who and when your dueling understood ?". After class was done Zack decided to look at the matchings he walked into the Ra yellow commons there he saw the top ranked Ra yellow student Dan Cutter who was sitting in a chair, crowded around him were all the girls from the Ra yellow dorms and even Obelisk blue, and Slifer red. In some cases Zack hated Dan because he was so popular, but he also respected him because he earned that respect with his dueling skills. He even earned a nickname "King Cutter". Zack kept on walking until he got to the wall that had the matchings posted on it he looked it over.

[Sonia fairily verses Simon Kirstyn] 10:00/exam room/A/Monday

[Oliver Guerra verses Chuck Eintell] 10:10/exam room/k/Monday

[Adam Ocelot verses Sam Jarko] 11:03/exam room/c/Tuesday

The list went on for a while until Zack finally saw his name

[Zack Amech verses Dan Cutter] 12:00/main stadium/Friday

"What!" screamed Zack so loud that everyone in the dorm turned to face him. Dan slowly got up from his seat and walked towards Zack.

"Yeah looks like we are going to be dueling each other this should be fun the two kings dueling each other "King Cutter vs "The slacker king. May the best duelist win." he said extending his hand for Zack to shake it. Zack looked at Dan's hand and grabbed it.

"yeah lets try our best"


End file.
